Bad Habit
by Shawtie-Lee
Summary: (oneshot songfic)Kagome and Inuyasha have been breaking up and making up countless times, but what happens when Kagome is sick of this and decides to break up once and for all? Will she make up again? (inuxkag) sry i'm bad at this sum.


Bad Habit

* * *

_How many times, are you gonna apologize about the same thing?_

_how many times, can I take it back?_

_when I 'm not the one who doing wrong, _

_I thought maybe if I started prayin' That we would get better, _

_but When I would pray the answer would always come back to me being done _

_But we are so hard headed when we're in love So I _

_I told myself that I would make some changes_

_But the more one change that remains the same _

_I can't seem to shake ya You seem to really have a hold on me _

_And everytime that we break up, __we turn around and make up_

_, this can't go on now I gotta move on now _

_It's not the fact that I don't love you no more _

_But I gotta __break this bad habit, can't take this bad habit no more

* * *

_

"Inuyasha, I can't ake this... I'm going home, you can go to your _Kikyo_.''Kagome said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Kagome...'' Inuyasha whispered.

* * *

_I'm totally out of my element, _

_Learnin' new ways to live while you're in a comfort zone, _

_Not even thinkin, (you couldn't think about me) to call and then when I get_

_mad you buy me gifts, thinkin' that's gonna solve every isue...

* * *

_

"Kagome, don't be this way... I got you some roses!''

"Cut the crap,''Kagome scolded."I'm tired of this, me and you breaking up, and making up? it's gotta stop!''

Inuyasha dropped the roses, wide eyed. Kagome stomped out of Inuyasha's apartment and slammed the door, leaving a shocked Inuyasha.

* * *

_From the girl callin' from my phone,to the pictures that I saw,_

_and everytime you break up with me for nothing at all,_

_I've takin' all I can take(I've takin' all I __can take)_

_But the way I live had gotta change, oh!

* * *

_

Three weeks have past since Kagome and Inuyasha had a fight. Inuyasha broke up with Kikyo then but all he can think about was... Kagome. He ripped up all the pictures of him and Kikyo, he blocked her from his phone. He arrived home from work, took off his jacket and turned around to see...

* * *

_Let me break it down,_

_Have you ever loved somebody?_

_So much that you was blind to see, _

_Past, all of the pain they was causin' you _

_Ladies do you feel me?(do you feel __me?)_

_Have you ever loved somebody?_

_So much that you went against the right things that you should do,_

_Then it's time to make a change so I...

* * *

_

"Kagome...?'' Inuyasha gasped.

"Inuyasha...'' Kagome called as tears formed in her eyes.

Inuyasha looked down, Kagome's tears fell. She began to sob.

* * *

_I told myself I'm gonna make some changes,_

_But the more one change that remains the same,_

_I can't seem to shake ya,You seem to really have a hold on me_

_And everythime that we break up we turn around and make up. _

_This can't go on now, I gotta nove on now, _

_It's not the fact that I don't love you no more...

* * *

_

Inuyasha stepped forward and wiped a tear from Kagome eye with his thumb. Kagome looked up, with glossy, teary eyes.

"I thought you don't love me no more..'' Inuyasha said, looking down.

"I don't love you no more, I still love you, I can't stop thinking about you, it's just,''Kagome said as more tears formed and rolled down her cheeks.

"What?'' Inuyasha interupted.

* * *

_But I gotta break this bad habit, can't take this bad habit no more...

* * *

_

"I don't want to break up no more!'' Kagome bursted as she ran into his arms."Hold me please!''

"Kagome...'' Inuyasha said softly as he storked her back."I vow to never, ever break up with you again,''

Kagome smiled, she looked up and stared deeply into Inuyasha's amber eyes, as he did the same to her chocolate brown eyes. They leaned closer until their lips met in a passionate kiss. They broke apart and stayed in eahothers arms.

"I love you Inuyasha,'' Kagome whispered as she gave Inuyasha a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I love you Kagome,'' Inuyasha whispered as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

wow this is mi first oneshot songfic! i'm sooo happy! well I hope u like that! -crosses fingers - 


End file.
